


anomalies

by orphan_account



Series: superhero au [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, angst but if you blink you miss it, only rated teen because of those two things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were exactly three strange (-ish) things about Shayne Topp’s life.—or the one where they all get superpowers.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: superhero au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584595
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, this was originally titled 'the misadventures of the extremely off-brand avengers' in my drafts.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING-  
> from the paragraph starting with 'Shayne shook his head,' until the end of the chapter, there's a description of what is best described as a sensory overload. it's not massively important to the plot, you just need to know that they passed out when they got close to the asteroid, so feel free to skip over it if you wish!

There were exactly three strange (-ish) things about Shayne Topp’s life.

One- his affinity for dumb decisions. Shayne was a smart guy, but he tended not to think things through. For example, there was that time he jumped off his roof with only a parachute fashioned from bed sheets. That incident resulted in him breaking his arm. (And yet, he still hadn’t learnt to actually stop and think.)

Two- his local police department’s incompetence.

Three- his best friend’s superpowers. When they were eleven, Damien had made Shayne swear on his life that he wouldn't tell anyone about his powers. Shayne had honoured the promise for the last six years, and had no intention to ever do otherwise. Besides, there was something sweet about how Shayne was the only person who knew. (Even if he mainly used the knowledge to try and make Damien laugh in the middle of class for seemingly no reason.)

Despite these things, Shayne was your average seventeen year old who hung out with his friends on weekends and occasionally went on dates with his boyfriend. He played video games, did his homework most of the time, and once he tried beer.

That was, until one fateful weekend. 

—

Shayne flicked through channels aimlessly, sighing when nothing caught his attention.

He eventually settled on the news and tried to pay attention to the (actually really interesting) report on a new supervillain by the name of Defy. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus long enough to actually learn anything besides the villain’s name.

Shayne had been restless all morning. It'd been easy to ignore when he was hanging out with Damien, but after a few hours Damien had to leave to go to a wedding in the next town over or something. Now he was sprawled across the couch, and he couldn't shake the feeling he should be doing something.

He had no clue what, but definitely something.

He really wanted to call up his friends and hang out with them, but he didn't know what there was they could do. Shayne knew he wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to play video games, but it looked like it was going to rain, so there really wasn't anything else to do.

Shayne sighed and focused back on the news. The report about Defy had ended, and the segment currently playing was about an asteroid that had crashed into the woods just outside of the town he lived in. Apparently, it wasn't big enough to cause concern, but government officials would be in town sometime within the next week to collect it. Shayne grabbed his phone and shot a text to his friends. He knew what he wanted to do today.

—

"It's going to rain, there's no way I'm going into the woods to find a fucking rock in this weather."

When Noah put it that way, Shayne could see why this sounded insane. But he really, _really_ wanted to find this asteroid, and he also really wanted his friends to come. He had absolutely no idea why, but it felt like he had to do it.

"I'll buy you all In N Out if you come."

It was almost amazing how the promise of free food immediately convince his five friends to go searching for a rock with him.

They laughed and chatted as they stumbled through the woods. There was the occasional complaint, but half of the time the person was joking. Shayne wasn't 100% sure how long they spent wandering through the trees, but it didn't really matter to him. He was with his friends, having fun, and the feeling of restlessness from the morning was all but gone.

After a little while longer, Shayne glances up at the sky and frowned. It was definitely going to rain soon, and he wasn't too keen on being in the woods when it happened. Just as he went to suggest they turn back, Courtney tripped over a root.

“Are you ok?” Olivia asked as Keith helped Courtney to her feet.

Courtney nodded mutely, and pointed at something just ahead. Shayne followed her gaze and felt his jaw drop.

"What the fuck?" Ian exclaimed.

They were stood on the outskirts of what seemed to be a regular clearing, but the grass was singed and, in the centre, was the asteroid.

It was about a metre long and two metres high. The impact crater was fairly shallow, and the asteroid looked liked any old boulder.

Besides the fact it was glowing.

"Am I insane, or is that rock glowing?"

Shayne nodded in response to Keith's question, too stunned to form words. He took a hesitant step forward, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friends do the same.

Together, they crept closer to the asteroid. A strange buzzing noise filled the air, seemingly to grow louder as they reduced the distance between themselves and the asteroid. It grew to the point where Shayne’s head started pounding.

"Maybe we should turn back..." Noah said, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Shayne shook his head, and the group continued to approach the asteroid. The glorified rock seemed to grow brighter, the buzzing grew louder, and the pounding grew worse. The sensations grew and grew until it became unbearable and Shayne collapsed. He gripped his head tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the noise and the light, trying to stop his head from pounding. But, no matter how hard he tried, it just got worse.

Everything kept getting worse, and suddenly was too much, way too much, but Shayne couldn't move. He couldn't crawl back to the safety of the trees. All he could do was try not to scream as the pounding continued.

Shayne clenched his teeth so hard he was surprised they didn't crack. He pressed his hands against his ears and tried to bury his face into the ground as the lights became blinding and the buzzing became deafening. He couldn't think straight, and was barely able to hold back his scream as the pounding reached its climax.

And then suddenly everything went dark.


	2. Chapter One

Shayne was woken by a kick in the side.

"Ow, fuck!" he exclaimed, reaching out to try and grab whatever kicked him. Instead, he grabbed someone's hand and they helped him sit up.

The movement caused his head to pound, and Shayne grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. After a minute, the pain subsided and he slowly stood up, stumbling. He could feel someone's hands on his arms, helping him stay upright, and he was able to steady himself.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck." Shayne told nobody in particular, and someone on the left side of him laughs. (Maybe Olivia. He couldn't really tell.)

"Will you be ok if I let go?" A voice (Noah, maybe) asked. Shayne shook his head slowly, knowing quick movements would bring him pain.

"Is this what being hungover feels like?" he wonders aloud.

They stand in silence for a few minutes as Shayne slowly regains his composure. Once stars have stopped dancing in his vision and his head feels slightly less full of cotton, the person holding him lets go. Thankfully, he stays upright.

Shayne blinks a few times as his eyes readjust, and he notices a few things.

One- the asteroid is gone. Only the impact crater remains.

Two- Courtney isn't there for some reason.

Three- it's almost sunset. Meaning they had been passed out for hours.

"Did we do drugs, or did an asteroid really make us pass out?" he asked, staring at the crater.

"This will probably be the only time I'll ever say this, but I wish we did drugs." Ian replied.

Shayne shook his head before scanning the clearing. "Where's Courtney?"

"I'm getting really sick of this joke guys. I'm right here!"

The group looked around in shock, searching for where their friend's voice came from.

"Courtney?" Olivia asked tentatively, reaching out into thin air. Seconds later, she screamed, jumping back into Keith.

"What happened?" Keith asked, evidently concerned.

"Something- something touched my hand." Olivia stammered, staring ahead with a mixture of wonder and fright on her face.

Suddenly, the air rippled slightly and Courtney appeared, mad. "Seriously? This isn't funny at all."

"Did... did she just appear out of nowhere?" Noah whispered, and Ian nodded slowly.

"This is why I never want to go places with you guys." Keith said, backing away slightly.

Shayne stared in awe for a minute, before the reality of the situation hit him. An asteroid made them pass out for hours and Courtney was just invisible. Could this mean...? "Oh fuck."

The group turned to face him with a variety of different expressions.

"I think I know what's happening," Shayne started, "Text your parents and let's go back to my place. I could be wrong, but either way, we should stay at my place tonight.”

Various confused protests erupted from his friends, but Shayne ignored them. "Just text your parents before they worried and tell them we were out all day. Now come on, let's go."

—

Once the six were back in Shayne's bedroom, they all began demanding answers from Shayne. They were tired, sore, and just wanted to know what was happening.

Shayne took a deep breath before answering. "I think the asteroid may have given us superpowers."

There was silence for a little, before Keith started laughing. "Superpowers? Really? Those are so rare, somehow I doubt a group of random teenagers would get them from an asteroid."

Shayne shrugged. "I don't know if we really have them, but Courtney _was_ invisible. I'm going to call Damien, and then we can figure it out in the morning."

His friends nodded and began whispering to each other about their theories on why Courtney was invisible and whether or not they actually had powers. Shayne was just glad they weren't yelling like they normally did- he didn't want his parents to find out that at least one of them may or may not have powers.

Shayne stood in the corner, listening to the phone ring as he waited for Damien to pick up. Just as he was about to hang up out of fear of bothering Damien, Damien answered.

"Hey baby boy," Damien greeted, and Shayne rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname. "Not that I don't love talking to you, but shouldn't you be eating dinner right about now?"

"What? No. It's only-" Shayne glanced at his alarm clock and frowned. "-6:30. Huh. Well, I have everyone over, so I guess my parents left us to our own devices so they didn't have to try and feed them all."

Damien laughed slightly. "Yeah, that's fair. So, what's up?"

"Well, it's kind of a weird story. This morning I saw on the news an asteroid had crashed in the woods and it was really interesting. And then I decided to take our friends and go looking for the asteroid."

"What? Why? Why would you ever want to go looking for an asteroid?"

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I don't understand your thought process sometimes. Anyway, continue."

"So we found the asteroid, and it looked really cool, except when we got close to it everything was really bright and loud and overwhelming. And then we passed out."

"Oh my god. Are you all ok? Are you calling because someone has a traumatic head injury? I can come back to town tonight if-"

"No! We're all fine! I think."

"I think isn't-"

"Anyway, when we all woke up it was sunset and the asteroid was gone and we couldn't find Courtney-"

"Are you calling because Courtney is missing? Oh god, I-"

"No! Courtney's fine! As I was saying, we couldn't find Courtney but we could hear her, and then she suddenly appeared out of nowhere! She had literally been invisible! So I'm calling because I think the asteroid gave us powers."

For a moment, the only thing Shayne could hear was the chatter from behind him.

"Shayne." Damien said, his voice sharp.

"Yes?"

"Are you really telling me all six of you might have powers?"

"...Yes?"

"This is the worst timeline."

Shayne snorted. "I think it's a mediocre timeline, but ok. But you're the only person I know who could help us work this out."

Damien sighed and Shayne could tell he was shaking his head. "I'll be back in town before lunchtime tomorrow. I'll come over to your house and we'll work this out then. I love you."

Shayne breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I love you too. Bye."

And then he hung up.

He turned around only to see his friends staring at him.

"So?" Olivia asked.

"So?" Shayne repeated, a little confused.

"So, why'd you call Damien? And can he help us sort out whatever happened to me?" Courtney clarified for her.

Shayne smiled, but his friends could tell it was a little forced. "Damien can tell you why I called him tomorrow. And I think he can, but I guess we'll see. Now how do you guys feel about ordering pizza and watching some bad movies?"

Everyone nodded eagerly, and an hour later they were all eating pizza, sprawled in various positions throughout Shayne's living room, watching some shitty 80s sitcom.

—

The next day, Shayne was woken up to a punch in the face. (An accidental one, but a punch nonetheless.) He wasn't sure whether or not it was a downgrade from being kicked on purpose, but it sure felt like one.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed, his hands flying to his face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ian whisper-yelled.

Shayne removed a hand from his face and flipped Ian off.

"What on earth?" Shayne's eyes snapped open at the sound of Damien's voice, and he sat up to see him standing in the doorway.

"Damien!" Shayne hauled himself over the couch so he wouldn't stand on any of the bodies littered across the floor, and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Damien laughed and hugged back. "I was only gone for a day."

Shayne pulled away and grinned sheepishly before giving Damien a kiss.

"Ok, that's enough, lovebirds." Noah called from where he was on the floor.

Shayne flipped him off as well and kissed Damien again, ignoring his friend booing over-exaggeratedly.

"Is everyone awake?" Damien asked once he and Shayne had finished kissing.

There were a couple of 'yes's, and a thud when Keith rolled off the couch to prove he was awake. He gave a weak thumbs up, causing Noah and Olivia to crack up with laughter.

"You all sound hungover." Damien commented, watching as Noah helped Keith up.

Shayne snorted. "It's a combination of staying up late and the effects from the total sensory overload the asteroid gave us."

Damien glanced at each of them with a concerned look on his face. "Let's get them up and then you can show me where this asteroid was."

—

Nearly an hour later, the seven of them were in the very same clearing the asteroid had been in. Damien was inspecting the crater with a look of wonder on his face, muttering something about aliens.

After another minute or two, he straightened up and turned away from the crater, a serious look on his face. "The conversation we're about to have can't leave this clearing."

Everyone nodded, both concerned about how serious he was being, and excited to hear what he was going to say.

"So, I have powers." Damien started, causing five looks of surprise. "I'm telekinetic and sort of psychic. Or maybe it's telepathy. I don't know for sure."

"Wait. All of those jokes we made about you being psychic are true?" Courtney interrupted.

Damien nodded, chuckling nervously. "Shayne said he thinks the asteroids might have given you all powers, so I guess I'll try and help you figure that out. I'm probably not the best person for this, but none of us want to be studied by the government, so."

After Damien mentioned the government, Shayne immediately started feeling guilty. What if they did have powers and someone found out? What if they told authorities and then they were taken away from their families to have tests performed on them before they were forced to train continuously until they were strong enough to be separated and carted off to numerous cities to be superheroes? (Shayne wouldn't mind being a superhero, but he wouldn't want to become one on the government's terms. He wanted to finish school and have a normal life and maybe be a superhero on the side if he had time.)

Shayne's train of thought was interrupted by a pebble hitting the side of his head, and he didn't even need to look at his friends to know who 'threw' it. He tried to glare at Damien, but after a second or two his face broke out into a fond smile.

Why was he even worrying? Damien had managed to hide his powers for years. Surely it wouldn't be that hard for the six of them to do the same. (If they had powers, that was. But Shayne was 86% sure they do.)

"I don't exactly know where to start, but I guess we'll go off when I discovered my powers." Damien announced. "Courtney, how were you feeling when you woke up after the asteroid incident?”

Everyone turned to Courtney, who shrugged slightly. "Physically, I felt like I'd been hit by a tonne of bricks. Emotionally, I was definitely anxious. I was worrying about why we'd passed out and how long we'd been out for and what if the reason we passed out was because of radiation and someone had died. And it didn't help when no one talked to me so I panicked a little more and thought I was dead. I don't know, but there was a lot of panicking until they responded to my voice."

Damien nodded. "I have a theory that the first time you use your powers, it's because they're activated due to a strong emotion. So that's what we'll be trying to do."

There was a little confusion, but ultimately, everyone agreed to the plan of channeling their emotions to try and 'activate' their powers.

At first, no one succeeded. Not even Courtney, who was basically confirmed to have powers. But as Shayne stood, watching his friends try to do... something, his earlier worries returned.

What if he had completely fucked up all of their lives? What if someone was listening to them right now and knew that one of them, at the very least, had powers? What if by going after that asteroid, he'd signed his friends up for a life of being controlled by the government?

Shayne's mind was racing. He couldn't let anything happen to any of his friends. He would never forgive himself if any of them were taken away, and he knew that he would go in their places if he had to.

He was so wrapped up in his worries that he didn't notice the plants around him starting to move. He didn't notice grass growing taller around his feet. He didn't notice the tree reaching out a branch in his direction. He didn't notice a nearby bush suddenly blooming flowers. At least, not until Ian pointed it out.

"Shayne, I think that branch is definitely about to wrap itself around you." Shayne snapped out of his thoughts at his friend's worried voice, and looked around.

Immediately, the bush stopped flowering and the grass stopped growing. But the branch didn't stop moving.

Shayne watched in awe as it curled itself around his arm and squeezed slightly. It then unwound itself and returned back to its original position, as if it had never moved. (Months later, Shayne would realise the squeeze was meant to be comforting. He would return to the woods and thank the tree, despite the fact that he'd been subconsciously controlling it.)

"That was so cool." Keith said, astounded.

Shayne could hear his friends agree with Keith and start asking questions, but he was too focused on the tree to say anything. He mentally willed for one of the branches to intertwine itself with a neighbouring one, and almost fell over when the tree immediately complied.

"What were you feeling when that happened?" Damien asked, nudging the grass around Shayne's feet with his foot.

"I, uh, I had a lot on my mind and all the emotions built up I guess. I don't really know what to tell you." Damien gave Shayne a look that said he didn't fully believe him and they'll most likely be talking about this later, but, for the time being, he simply nodded.

Shayne sat quietly in his grass circle as he watched his friends continue to try and use some sort of power. This time, Courtney managed to succeed in being invisible and worked out how to become visible again. Becoming invisible and staying that way for longer than a few minutes seemed to be the problem currently.

At some point, Noah became frustrated and punched a tree, leaving a large dent. He stared bewilderedly at his fist before picking up Keith with ease, earning both an indignant squawk and amazement.

Not long after Noah figured out his power, Olivia announced she was going on a short jog to relieve her annoyance. She returned seconds later with a postcard from a town two hours away and a confused look on her face. When Damien asked her to run to the tree on the other side of the clearing, she was a literal blur, proving her power to be speed.

Keith was staring at her with a mixture of amazement and frustration on his face, and milliseconds later he appeared next to where Olivia was standing. At first, they wondered if he had speed as well, but after a minute or two, they established he was teleporting, which everyone thought was super cool.

With only Ian left, Ian was getting more and more annoyed with himself. It was beginning to seem like he maybe didn't have a power, which would be extremely disappointing. He began gesturing angrily at some point, and after a minute, Damien pointed out he had conjured a small ball of water from what he assumed was the moisture in the air. As soon as Damien pointed it out, Ian stopped gesturing and stared at it, and seconds later it dropped to the ground.

Once they had all established what their powers were to the best of their ability- there was still a little debate over Keith's- the group began trying to work out how to control them. (Damien said they could learn to use them later. Apparently hiding them was the hard part.)

They spent hours in the clearing. During that time, Olivia managed to work out how to keep herself from going into super speed when she ran and Noah realised he was just going to have to be super careful with everything he touched. The others didn't really succeed in much besides fucking around with their powers a bit, but they did all come up with a few basic excuses for things related to their powers. (Shayne hoped they'd never have to use them, considering how terrible they were. Courtney's excuse for temporarily going invisible was that the other person had imagined it.)

When the sun hung low in the sky, the seven friends decided to call it a day. They agreed to meet up another day to train their powers, despite the fact that they'd probably only be used for fun.

(Unbeknownst to them, their training would turn out to be incredibly useful within the upcoming weeks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter isn't that good, but i hope you enjoyed anyway.


	3. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DISCONTINUING BUT PLEASE DO READ

So, I'm pretty unsatisfied with this story so far because I don't like the plot I had and I can't find anyway to turn it around into something new, so I think I'm going to rewrite this. I'll leave the first two chapters up for the time being but I'll eventually take them down and replace them. (Also I kinda chucked Shaymien in there for nearly no reason and I want to work on developing a romance rather than just putting one in there, so that's another reason I'm rewriting.)

Thanks to everyone who's read the first two chapters and enjoyed them, and I hope you'll enjoy the story even more once I rewrite it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously thank y'all for reading


	4. please read!

so, i don't know if you guys know, but sexual assault allegations have come up against wes, and boze and joven have shared information about corporate smosh.

both of these things make me really uncomfortable and i think i might leave the smosh fandom? i don't know for sure, but i know i won't be updating this story or shenanigans again because i just don't feel comfortable writing fan fictions about smosh or ne6 right now.

i thank you all for reading anything i have written and i hope maybe you'll enjoy something i write in the future, whether it's smosh related or not.

(if you're unsure about the situation, [here's a masterpost about it](https://smoshymess.tumblr.com/post/621834396836724736/current-problems-in-smosh-links). please inform yourself, and remember that continuing to consume smosh/ne6 content in the light of this situation doesn't make you a bad person!)

if you guys want to keep up with me, my tumblr blogs are @marishire (my main, which the handle may or may not change depending on whether or not i leave the fandom), @searadishrocking (general side blog) and @jjanussanders (sanders sides)

(small update! my main's handle is now @searadishrocking and my sides are @jjanussanders (still sanders sides) and @pee-sauna (unus annus)!)

this story (and shenanigans) will be left up for now, but i may eventually delete.

thank you all again. :)

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and if you're interested, my tumblr is @astrologystump. (also, sorry this is a little short! the other chapters will be longer (hopefully) this was just to give a little background.)


End file.
